


Don't be afraid of what lies within

by Shipper_Fairy



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: All of BTS are bad boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, F/M, Gossip, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM Is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V Is Bad at Feelings, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Naive Dahyun, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Tease, Rumors, a few fights, it's really good i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_Fairy/pseuds/Shipper_Fairy
Summary: Kim Dahyun.A freshmen at her new university, no one knows her. She walks the halls in her own world only talking to two people.Son Chaeyoung- Her Best friend since she can remember and Captain of The girls Basketball team. Popular.Park Rose- Chaeyoung's friend since high school and, subsequently, Dahyun's too. The definition of Beautiful, top scorer in her classes, friends with anyone she graces with a smile. Popular.Popular. Something Dahyun isn't, but she likes it. She likes going unnoticed, likes being the girl in the back no one even realizes is there.Until someone does notice her, and her life goes from quiet and simple to loud complicated all in one night.Get ready for a ride of promises:"I need you to promise me you'll stay away."Adventure:"I can think of something much more fun, if you're brave enough Dahyun."Jealousy:"If you know what's good for you, You'll stay away from what's mine Taehyung."Fear:"Somebody let me Out! Please!"And Betrayal:"I can't believe I ever trusted you. Stay away from me."





	1. Chapter 1

Dahyun screamed as her chair was yanked out from under her and she hit the floor. She looked up still dazed from sleep to see the librarian looking down at her, arms folded and a small smirk in place.

 

“Yah! Jiwoo-ssi!” She groaned standing up and dusting herself off.

 

“I’m sorry sweetie, but I had no other choice. I’ve been trying to get you up for the past 25 minutes, but you sleep like the dead.” The older woman said not looking the least bit sorry as she slid past Dahyun to grab her bag.

 

“Why’d you have to wake me in the first place?” Dahyun said attempting to sit back in her chair only to be pulled up again.

 

“Because the library closed and I need to get home.” Jiwoo quipped still smirking while she helped the younger girl gather her stuff.

 

Dahyun blushed heavily as she begins to gather her stuff quicker.

 

“I didn’t realize how late it had gotten. I apologize Jiwoo-ssi” She said slightly bowing. As she shouldered her bag that was now full of all of her books.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? Just Jiwoo is fine. We’ve known each other for over a year now and I’m only 5 years your senior, You’re making feel like I’m 35 and your boss.” Jiwoo said rolling her eyes as they made their way out the university library.

 

Dahyun walked in exited in front of Jiwoo so the girl could lock the door. She was shocked to see that it was already pitch black out. She whipped around to face her senior as she finished putting the keys in her bag.

 

“Just how long ago did the library close!?” Dahyun explained motioning behind exasperatedly with her arm. 

 

“A few hours ago, but you looked as though you could use the sleep so I cleaned and reshelved everything before waking you.” Jiwoo said nonchalantly as she shouldered pass the young girl to walk down the stairs. 

 

Dahyun stood stunned for a moment before turning to run down the stairs and catch up to the other girl. They walked in silence all the way to the older girl’s car, the only one left in the entire lot. She looked around confused before turning to face the younger girl.

 

“Where’s your car?” She asked confused and staring at her.

 

“There’s a slight possibility that the engine broke down this morning.” Dahyun said looking away and blushing.

 

She never saw the bag coming until it hit her in the shoulder.

 

“Yah! How many times did I tell you that your check engine light was on?! Why do you never listen to me?!” She said repeatedly hitting the girl in the shoulder.’

 

“I’m sorry Jiwoo-ssi! Stop! I’m Sorry!” The girl screamed as she was attacked.

 

The older woman huffed and reshouldered her bag after hitting the girl a few more times.

 

“How are you going to get home Dahyun?” Jiwoo huffed, not so much irritated as she was worried as she looked around their dark surroundings.

 

“I’ll just walk,” The younger girl shrugged, “It’s not to far.” 

 

“Walk? Dahyun it’s pitch black and you’re the height of a fifteen year old. Get in the car and I’ll take you.” The older one said folding her arms.

 

Dahyun glared at the older one before moving to walk past her.

 

“I used to walk home all the time before I got my car. What’s the difference Now?” She said turning back after she had passed her senior.

 

“Chaeyoung was always with you. I don’t want you walking alone at night, I’ll worry the entire time.” Jiwoo said fidgeting.

 

“I’ll be fine Jiwoo-unnie. I promise.” Dahyun said placing her hand on the older’s shoulder.

 

The older smiled at the new honorific.

 

“Aish. What am I going to do with you?” She said hugging the younger girl.

 

Dahyun giggled before pulling back.

 

“At least keep me on call the whole time so I don’t spend my entire drive home worrying.” Jiwoo said already digging through her bag for her phone.

 

She looked up to see her junior looking down at the ground and biting her lip. She quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

 

“Dahyun, where’s your phone?” She asked menacingly.

 

“It’s uh in my uh. Car.” Dahyun said lifting her eyes from the ground in time to see her friend’s eyes narrow.

 

“Dahyun! How in the-”

 

“Oh look at the time. I better get home! See you tomorrow Jiwoo-Unnie!” Dahyun said as she turned and ran off before The girl could begin to beat her again.

 

Dahyun thanked her stars that Jiwoo had made the unlikely decision to wear heels that day. Dahyun didn’t consider herself slow per se, she could probably out run a good percentage of the girls in her grade, but Jiwoo had been a trackstar. Dahyun stopped running and shivered at the memory of the last time she had tried to outrun Jiwoo. The older had been wearing tennis shoes that day though. 

 

As she stopped to catch her breath she looked around and realized she had accidentally taken a back route. She wasn’t lost, her and Chaeyoung took this route in the morning more often than not, but there weren’t many street lights making the path seem more ominous.

 

Dahyun looked over her shoulder in the direction she came from. She considered walking back and taking the more well lit path home, but then realized she’d have to go back to where Jiwoo was to get there. On one hand there could be a serial killer on this path waiting for a victim like herself to chop up into little pieces. On the other, an angry Jiwoo.

 

_ I’d rather take my chances with the serial killer.  _ Dahyun thought as she sighed, continuing to walk forward.

 

Dahyun walked for a solid five minutes before a sound drew her out of her thoughts. When she looked up she realized she was on a particularly dark street where the only building were offices that closed hours ago. The noise came from behind her again, and she froze as she snapped her head around in order to see the source.

 

“Hello?” Dahyun called out fully turning around.

 

They was a crash and Dahyun jumped before taking a few slow steps forward.

 

“Who…. Who’s t-there?” Dahyun cringed as she heard the stutter in her own voice. She took her bag off one shoulder and removed her heaviest textbook. She took a slow step forward and looked around the corner as she raised it above her head. A black bob darted out ran right at her. She jumped back a step until she realized it was just a cat.

 

She sighed heavily as she lowered her book and tried to slow her heart rate.

 

“You know you shouldn’t walk alone at night.” 

 

Dahyun screamed as she whipped her book around and attempted to whack them with it. The person ducked and grabbed her from behind as the force of her swinging turned her back around when she missed.

 

“LET ME GO! LET ME GO!” She screamed and kicked as the person pinned her against the brick wall that was beside them. She tried to slap and punch him, but instead it just caused him to pin her arms above her head.

 

“Aish! Calm down first and I will!” The person said agitated at being swung at, as he put a hand over her mouth.

 

Dahyun immediately whimpered and cowered against the wall. She was sure she would’ve fallen to the ground in fear if the man weren’t holding both her hands up in his. She looked up at her assailant to see that he couldn’t have been much older than her. The boy sighed and looked to the side before looking back at her.

 

“If I uncover your mouth do you promise to stop screaming?” He asked surprisingly softly.

 

Dahyun nodded her head slowly, and the boy slowly removed his hand.

 

Dahyun gulped in mouth fulls of air in an attempt to get her heart out of her throat. Throughout her heavy breathing the boy just continued to pin her to the wall and stare off to the side, not looking at her. She took the opportunity to look at him more closely. She was right, there was no way he was more than 2 years older than her. From what she could tell in the dark his hair looked Light brown and was peeking over a red bandana he had tied around his forehead. He was also built really well. She looked at the leather jacket he was wearing and noticed a name written on the shoulder.

 

KIM TAEHYUNG

 

_ Why does that sound familiar?  _ Dahyun thought to herself before looking at his side profile, only to realize he was now looking her in the eye.

 

_ Wow he’s handsome. Wait what?  _ Dahyun was shocked at her first thought but he really was handsome and he seemed so familiar but she couldn’t place him.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Taehyung said while smirking, causing Dahyun to blush and turn away when she realized she’d been staring.

 

“Get off of me.” Dahyun said quietly. She was shocked when her arms dropped to her side and turned her head to look at Taehyung. Though he had let her arms go, he hadn’t backed up, his body only inches away from hers, still trapping her.

 

“See what happens when you don’t act like someone is trying to kill you?” He asked tauntingly.

 

“How do you want me to act when I’m suddenly grabbed and pinned against a wall by a guy I don’t know?” Dahyun snapped suddenly. Her eyes widened.

 

_ Oh my gosh what is wrong with me? He’s going to kill me now for sure.  _ Dahyun thought to herself beginning to cower against the wall again.

 

“First off, Stop shaking so much. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Taehyung said when he noticed how scared she really was. Dahyun silently nodded her head along. She wasn’t going to believe that when he still had her trapped against the brick wall.

 

Taehyung rolled his eyes before bending down to grab the girl’s bag off the ground.

 

Dahyun took the opportunity to attempt to hit him, but he saw her in his peripheral and grabbed both of her hands, pinning them above her again.

 

“Really? Did you actually think that would work cutie?” Taehyung asked smirking.

 

Dahyun blushed from both anger at being back in her previous position and at the nickname that the boy had called her.

 

“I swear if you don’t let me go I’ll start screaming again.” Dahyun threatened even though she knew no one would hear her.

 

“If you do I’ll just make you be quiet again.” Taehyung said his smirk growing for reasons unknown to Dahyun, but still made her afraid regardless.

 

“Why are you doing this? If you’re not gonna hurt me just let me go.” Dahyun said pleadingly, no longer looking at him.

 

“Honestly it’s just kind of fun. There aren’t many girls like you at our university.” Taehyung said nonchalantly as he released her arms again. 

 

Dahyun quirked a brow at his answer leaning further against the wall as she resigned that she’d be here for a while.

 

_ He goes to my university? _ She asked squinting her eyes, maybe she’d seen him around and that’s where she knew him from. 

 

“You know I really meant what I said earlier.” Taehyung said pulling the girl from her thoughts. She stared at him thinking she had missed something in the conversation. When he didn’t continue she rolled her eyes.

 

“About what? You’ve said quite a lot since you decided to trap me against the wall for no reason.” Dahyun said snarkily, flipping her orange and black hair over her shoulder. Taehyung laughed at her  and she couldn’t help but think how nice it sounded.

 

“I only pinned you against a wall because you swung at me with a text book and then proceeded to scream bloody murder as if I were about to rape you.” Taehyung said leaning his shoulder against the wall beside Dahyun.  The girl huffed a laugh before leaning on her shoulder to face him.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m usually much nicer to random men who grab me in the middle of the night on dark streets.” Dahyun replied sarcastically. 

 

She no longer deemed Taehyung a threat and decided she might as well relax while she waited for him to allow her to continue on her way. Taehyung laughed as he folded his arms across his chest and Dahyun found herself smiling at his laugh.

 

“Ah! A pretty smile for a pretty girl.” Taehyung whispered making Dahyun blush and turn away. He was much too close to her to be saying such things, his face only inches away from her own. She felt as though if her heart spiked anymore tonight, she might die of a heart attack.

 

“Oh come on cutie,” Taehyung drew out the last word as he gently grabbed her chin and made her turn to face him, “You were so feisty a moment ago, why so shy?” 

 

Dahyun watched as he glanced down at her lips and then back into her eyes. She couldn’t lie to herself, he was handsome. Really handsome. Not to mention he seemed nice, besides him pinning her against the wall earlier, but there was no way that was going to happen.

 

Dahyun’s breath caught in her throat when he started to lean in. She quickly turned her head before his lips could touch hers though and looked down at the ground biting her lip. She heard him softly chuckle, his breath hitting the shell of her ear as he hadn’t yet retreated.

 

“You really are different from most girls.” He said softly, confusing Dahyun before he  took a step in front of her and bent down to grab her bag. Dahyun noticed something was written on the back of his jacket but it was much too dark for her to make it out before he was standing up right again, her bag on his shoulder. He held out his hand and she quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“Like I said earlier, You shouldn’t be out here alone at night. A pretty girl like you would get hurt.” He said winking at the end. When she looked at him stunned he laughed before grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the wall.

 

“Do you…. Do you know where I live?” Dahyun asked suddenly worried that he might be a stalker. Taehyung chuckled as he let go of her wrist and they continued walking.

 

_ He seems to laugh quite a lot.  _ Dahyun thought as she waited for his response.

 

“Don’t you know where you live?” He asked quirking a brow, Dahyun nodded and he continued, “Well then I don’t need to.” 

 

Dahyun blushed at her own assumptions thankful that it was too dark for him to see how red she knew it was. He seemed to be doing that a lot too.

 

_ Speaking of which _

 

“Taehyung earlier.” Dahyun stopped as the boy suddenly turned to face her. She automatically took a step back, worried at his response.

 

“You know who I am?” He asked shocked and something else the girl couldn’t pinpoint.

 

“Uh not really. When you pinned me against the wall I saw you name on your jacket, but I don’t know where I know it from.” Dahyun said confused by his response.

 

“Oh. Okay.” He said sounding relieved. Dahyun narrowed her eyes at his weird response. So what if she did know him? He went to university with her so what would’ve been the big deal?

 

“Anyway, earlier when I uh when you tried to.” Dahyun stopped not knowing how to continue.

 

“When you turned your head when I went to kiss you?” Taehyung said turning and walking backwards so he could face her. Dahyun bit her lip and nodded, “What about it?” Taehyung asked not holding any malice much like she had expected he would.

 

“You uh said I’m um.” Dahyun coughed and looked up to see Taehyung smirking with a raised brow, “You said I’m not like other girls. What did you mean by that?” She asked somehow finding the confidence to finish the question. She looked up and made eye contact with Taehyung in time to see him stop walking backwards and instead towards her. Her eyes widened as she began taking steps back just as fast he was walking towards her. 

 

“Stop walking backwards!” He cried out laughing as he continued to follow her.

 

“Yah! You stop walking forward!” Dahyun called laughing just as hard. 

 

Taehyung sped up his pace in able to catch up with the younger girl. Dahyun giggled as she picked up her own pace. They continued for a few more steps before Dahyun finally stopped, realizing she’d never get home at this rate, and it gave Taehyung the chance to catch up to her. He stopped right in front of her with only inches between them again, causing Dahyun to roll her eyes before shoving him back.

 

“Okay look, not that this isn’t fun.” Dahyun started, already rolling her eyes, “But, I really do need to get home.”

 

“Why? Is your boyfriend waiting for you?” Taehyung asked already beginning to pull her back in the direction they had been previously walking in. Taehyung was confused when he didn’t get a response.

 

When he looked over Dahyun was looking down as she walked, suddenly dejected. He was confused by her sudden change in mood but thought it best not to bother her. They continued their walk in complete silence until Dahyun stopped in front of a well lit apartment building about 12 minutes later.

 

“Well this is me.” Dahyun said half-heartedly swinging her arm to gesture at the building.

 

Taehyung looked at her as she made it a point to not look at him. He sighed, not knowing what he did that caused her to suddenly look so upset.

 

_ I don’t like it when she looks like this.  _ Taehyung thought shocking himself.

 

Dahyun heard a rustling sound in front of her and looked up as Taehyung’s feet entered her peripheral view, once again he was way too close for comfort and she immediately felt her face heat up. She was shocked when she felt his hand slip into hers. The moment was over before she could process it and she felt a piece of paper that wasn’t there before in her hand. She looked at it the folded slip before looking up.

 

“Don’t walk alone anymore. If you ever need ride, I’m available.” Taehyung said nonchalantly. He patted her shoulder before turning to walk away.

 

Dahyun watched as he walked under a street lamp and she was able to see the pattern on his jacket that she wasn’t earlier.

 

_ BANGTAN _

 

Dahyun scrunched her face in confusion before going into her building and going up the three flights of stairs it took to get to her apartment. She grabbed the door knob to find it was already unlocked and swung open the door, already beginning to take off her bag.

 

“Chaeyoung you will not believe-”

 

“YAH!! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!” Dahyun leaped six feet in the air at the voice that was definitely not her roomate. She spun around to see a very irritated Rose and very relieved looking Chaeyoung. The latter of the two immediately ran over and threw her arms around Dahyun.

 

“I was so worried that something happened to you! Jiwoo-unnie called an hour ago saying you ran off! Are you okay?”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widened at that. An hour? Taehyung must’ve stopped her for longer than she had thought.

 

“I’m fine Chaeyoung.” She said going to hug her friend back. Chaeyoung was much quicker to let go and hit the older girl in the shoulder though.

 

“If you’re fine, what took you so long?! It’s a 15 minute walk and you had me here thinking someone Kidnapped you!” She said chasing the older as she began to run around the living room.

 

“Yah! Show some respect to your elDER!” Dahyun screamed even louder as a pillow suddenly flew at her.

 

“We crossed that line half an hour ago!” Chaeyoung shouted from the other side of the coffee table they were currently running around. She moved to run to her left and Dahyun ran so she was still opposite of her. When Dahyun went to do it again, Chaeyoung jumped the table and lunged at her elder. Rose shot up and blocked her junior.

 

“As much of a beating as she deserves,” Rose started, giving Dahyun a pointed look over her shoulder, “It’s eleven o’clock at night and I don’t you guys to end up homeless because of noise complaints.” 

 

“Thank you Chaeyoung-unnie.” Dahyun said catching her breath from running and screaming. She jumped back as Rose suddenly turned on her.

 

“Don’t call me that. You know I only go by Rose. Now if you two are done,” She said bending to get her bag off the couch behind her, “We all have class in the morning.”

 

Rose was a junior at their university, and a pretty popular one at that. Dahyun would be a sophomore, but she had decided to wait a year so herself and Chaeyoung, her childhood friend, would be able to go through college together. 

 

“Fine. I’m going to bed. Goodnight Rose-unnie.” Chaeyoung exasperated from everything and already walking down the hall to her room.

 

“Yah! What about me?!” Dahyun called out offended.

 

“Screw you!” Came from down the hall before the door was slammed shut.

 

Dahyun sighed knowing that would come back to bite her later before turning to face Rose. Who was now looking at her expectantly.

 

“What?” Dahyun asked when the older girl made no attempt to speak.

 

“What took you so long to get here?” Rose asked blatantly. Dahyun looked away from Rose.

 

“I uh. Got turned around in the dark.” Dahyun said touching her nose, causing Rose to narrow her eyes at the action. It was a tell tale sign that Dahyun was lying.

 

“I’m sure.” Rose said not at all believing the girl but deciding to let it go, “I’ve really gotta go.” 

 

With that Rose and Dahyun both began to make their way to the door.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rose said as she opened the door and walked out.

 

“Yea see. Oh Rose wait!” Dahyun called suddenly, grabbing the door to keep it from closing. The girl looked up startled at the sudden outburst.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I have a question.” Dahyun said suddenly nervous. Rose raised an eyebrow suddenly interested.

 

“Abooouuuuut?” She asked crossing her arms.

 

“Do you know what Bangtan is?” Dahyun asked. She was shocked to see Rose’s pupils grow wide before the girl just sighed.

 

“Bangtan aren’t a what, they’re a who. Why are you asking?” She said lowly narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

 

“I saw the name on a jacket of a student and was curious.” Dahyun said glancing down, “But anyway, who are they?”

 

“Dahyun I’m only going to say this one so listen to me real close okay?” Rose said grabbing her hubae’s shoulders and lowering her face the few inches it took for them to be eye level.

 

“What is it Unnie?” Dahyun asked, a little startled at the girl’s sudden seriousness.

 

“I need you to promise me you’ll stay away from Bangtan.”

 

“But Unnie-”

 

“Dahyun!” Rose raised her voice cutting the girl off, “Promise me.”


	2. Morning of "Surprises"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can this day honestly get any worse for Dahyun?

“Dahyun!” Rose raised her voice cutting the girl off, “Promise me.”

 

Dahyun looked Rose directly in the eyes. She could see nothing but pure worry swimming there, but she still couldn’t make out an answer.

“Unnie.” Dahyun said weakly, not having an actual response. To Dahyun, breaking a promise was just the same as breaking the relationship. Her word was her bond, and she refused to disregard such a thing. She had never even fathomed of breaking one of her promises. She also knew that she  _ wanted  _ to see Taehyung again, but she couldn’t if she promised she wouldn’t.

 

“Dahyun I’m going to tell you this for your own good, so please listen. Bangtan are nothing but womanizers and psychopaths.” Rose said dead serious as she looked her junior in the eyes.

 

Dahyun mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. Taehyung had been so sweet to her. He could’ve killed her in the alley and no one would’ve been the wiser, but instead he walked her home. There was no way he was like that.

 

“What,” Dahyun stopped to swallow, “What do you mean womanizers?”

 

“I mean every week they have a new girl hanging off of one them, or some of them at that..” Rose said crossing her arms over her chest and looking away.

 

Dahyun was at a loss for words as she attempted to formulate a response.

 

“How have I not heard of them?” Dahyun whispered to herself confused. It wasn’t like her to miss such a detail.

 

“Dahyun you literally walk down the hallway with your earbuds in. I’m sure if you took them out, you would hear all the whispers.” Rose said rolling her eyes at the younger’s obliviousness.

 

“Rose-unnie, If everyone knows they’re womanizers, how are they with new girls so often?” Dahyun asked still reeling from everything her senior was saying.

 

“Because girls throw themselves at them! Bangtan pretty much rule the school, all the boys are afraid of them, and all the girls fawn over them.” Rose said gritting her teeth. Dahyun noticed she was agitated but couldn’t focus on it as her mind was still reeling from all the new information.

 

“And the psychotic part? What have they done?” Dahyun said suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. Rose stopped looking off to the side when she heard how weak the other girl sounded. One look at Dahyun was enough to make her regret her decision of opening her mouth at all.

 

“You don’t need to hear that. Just trust me, okay? Just stay away from. Please.” Rose said pleadingly as she placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders.

 

“I will.” Dahyun said without hesitation nodding her head. Rose sighed a breath of relief.

 

“Okay good. Now, we both really need to get to bed, I’ll see you tomorrow Dahyun.” Rose said as she began walking backwards down the hall. Dahyun pretended to smile waving.

 

“Yea. Tomorrow unnie.” She said as she watched the girl turn and disappear down the stairs.

 

The moment the older girl was out of view, Dahyun’s smile dropped and tears sprang to her eyes. She closed and locked her apartment door before making her way down the hall. She looked at Chaeyoung’s door and contemplated talking to the girl, but she quickly decided against it, like she always does, and made her way to her room. After changing into her pajamas she climbed into bed,  she tried to sleep but couldn’t. Her mind was much too full of things about Taehyung.

 

Dahyun finally sighed and slipped back out of bed to put on her shoes and go to her car. She returned to her room phone and slip of paper in hand. She laid down on her bed as she opened her messages, beginning to type out a text to the number on the paper. Right before she hit send though she thought of her Senior’s advice. She sighed and folded the arm that was holding her phone over her eyes. She rolled over, putting her phone on the charger before climbing under her covers and forcing herself to sleep.

  
  


Dahyun groaned when she awoke to knocking on her door. She sat and stretched yawning.

* * *

“What?!” She called eyes still closed but sitting up.

 

Chaeyoung walked into her room, already dressed in jeans and a sweater with her bag on her shoulder. She wasn’t surprised to see the girl looking a mess.

 

“You forgot to put your hair up Dahyun.” She sighed fondly as she walked further into the room.

 

Dahyun opened her eyes to look at the mirror that was sitting on the other side of the room. Her hair was a tangled mess sitting on top of her head.

 

“Ugh!!! I look like Anna on coronation day.” She groaned flopping back on her bed. Chaeyoung burst out laughing.

 

“You sound like me.” She said sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her senior.

 

“Gee I wonder why.” Dahyun said sarcastically, remembering all the movie nights they had that were full disney.

 

“Disney movies are classical.” Chaeyoung matter of factly.

 

“If you’re six.” Dahyun snorted.

 

“Yah!” Chaeyoung said slapping the older’s leg over the cover.

 

“Chaeyoung why are you in my room at,” Dahyun, already over the conversation and ready to go back to sleep, rolled over to glance at her clock, “6 am?!” Dahyun threw a pillow at her junior and knocking off the bed.

 

“What was that for?!” Chaeyoung yelled as she got up.

 

“Woman have you no common decency?! Class doesn’t start for two hours and you wake me up now?!” Dahyun cried out.

 

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m waking you up because I came in earlier to ask if you had my sweater, which you did,” Chaeyoung gave the girl a pointed look that caused her to shrink, “And I saw that your hair was a mess. I figured I’d help you do it since you suck at it.”

 

“I’m not that bad.” Dahyun mumbled as she attempted to run her fingers through her hair. She huffed when her fingers got stuck and sat struggling to get them free while Chaeyoung grabbed a detangling brush from the girl’s dresser.

 

“Okay! Let’s get to work.”

 

* * *

 

“See isn’t that better?” Chaeyoung said forcing the girl to look up from her phone and to the mirror.

 

Dahyun’s hair was pulled into a simple, and neat unlike when she does it, high ponytail at the top of her head with some of her dyed strands hanging out on either side to frame her face.

 

“Looks fine, thanks.” Dahyun said absentmindedly before looking back at her phone.

 

“The thanks I get.” Chaeyoung said rolling her eyes as she moved to get the bed, “Anyway I’m off.” 

 

That caught Dahyun’s attention as her head snapped up. She glanced at her clock and then looked back to see that Chaeyoung was already out of the room.

  
  


“Yah! ChaeYOUNG!” Dahyun fell out of bed and flat on her stomach as she attempted to, and failed, to rush after her junior.

 

The younger girl came rushing back and her eyes widened to see that her unnie was the floor, legs tangled in the blanket that was still halfway on the bed. She stared for only a moment before bursting into laughter, clutching her middle and leaning against the door frame for support. Dahyun huffed at the girls antics and began to attempt to get the blanket off of her. Chaeyoung just stood and continued to laugh, getting on the older’s nerves very quickly.

 

“Do you maybe wanna help me?” Dahyun suddenly snapped off glaring at the girl. Chaeyoung continued to giggle as she grabbed the girl’s arms and helped pull her out.

 

“Honestly Dahyun, how does stuff like this only happen to?” Chaeyoung said as the girl in question got herself up with a huff.

 

“ _ Annnnywaaayyy. _ ” Dahyun said rolling her eyes, “Where are you going it’s only 6:15?”

 

“Basketball practice?” Chaeyoung said  as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, gesturing to the duffel bag that Dahyun had failed to notice. 

 

“Oh.” Dahyun said lamely as the girl slipped past her.

 

“If you go back to sleep don’t forget to set your alarm!” Chaeyoung called as she walked down the hall.

 

“Of course I won’t forget!” Dahyun called walking back into her room, tying the ponytail into a bun to keep it from tangling, and then going straight to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!” Dahyun yelled as she sprang out of bed and began running around her room.

 

Of course she had forgotten to set her alarm like her roommate had told her and now she had 25 minutes to get ready and make a 12 minute walk to her university.

 

She yanked open her dresser drawer, almost pulling it out and knocking down her mirror in the process, and grabbed a pair of leggings and the first shirt she saw and throwing the on. She then ran to her closet to grab her black slip on. She struggled to put them on as she ran out of her room, grabbing her phone and bag in the process, and ran straight out the door after snatching her keys off the hook. Dahyun quickly locked her door and then made a beeline for the stairs, trying her hardest not to slip as she pretty much flew down them. As she pushed the door open and ran out she whipped out her phone.

 

_ 7:47 _

 

“CRAP! I’M SO DEAD!” Dahyun groaned.

 

“Why?”

 

Dahyun startled at the familiar voice. The girl whipped her head up to see a grinning Taehyung leaning against a motorcycle a few feet in front of her.

 

“Yah!” Dahyun pointed an accusatory finger at the boy, “What are you doing outside my apartment?”

 

“Well I wanted to give you a ride.” Taehyung said shrugging as if this was a usual thing between them, “But since I don’t know your apartment number I’ve just been sitting here.”

 

_ Does he not hear how creepy that sounds?  _ Dahyun thought pulling a face. She shook her own thoughts away.

 

“I don’t have time for this, I’m going to be late for class.” Dahyun said shaking her head and beginning to walk away.

 

“Ooorrr,” Taehyung drew out stepping in front of her and blocking her path, “You could let me give you that ride.”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widened as her gaze flicked to the bike behind him. She looked back at the boy, a rejection already on her tongue.

 

“Of course,” Taehyung said looking off to the side, “You could also just be late for school.” He finished looking back at her and grinning as he picked up a helmet.

 

Dahyun huffed. If she was late one more time her teacher would have an aneurysm and most likely kill her as well, but her unnie’s words were still ringing in her ears from the night before. She huffed again before resigning.

 

“Give me the darn helmet, but don’t think this is anything more than me just needing a ride.” She said through gritted teeth, sticking her hand out to take the helmet.

 

Taehyun happily,  _ too  _ happily if you ask Dahyun, handed the helmet to her before mounting the bike.

 

“Okay so to get on you’re gonna wanna” Taehyung stopped as Dahyun expertly threw her leg over the bike and strapped on the helmet, “do exactly that.” He shot the girl a puzzled look, only to receive an eye roll in return.

 

“Hurry up before we’re late. We have,” Dahyun pulled her phone out, “10 minutes.”

 

“It only takes 5 on a motorcycle.” Taehyung said before revving the bike and driving off.

 

Dahyun immediately tightened her grip around Tae’s middle and whimpered, confusing the boy.

 

_ She looked terrified when I offered her the ride, and she’s clearly terrified now, yet she got on the bike like it was her second nature. What is up with this girl?  _ Taehyun thought as he sped down the road.

 

True to Taehyung’s word, they arrived at the university in 5 minutes flat. THe moment the bike came to a stop, Dahyun immediately hopped off.

 

“Thanks for the ride!” She called as she threw the helmet at the boy and ran off. In her hurry she didn’t see any of the shocked stares and angry glares she had received when she dismounted Taehyung’s bike.

* * *

 

Dahyun dashed into class and sighed in relief when she realized she had 3 minutes to spare. She looked up to see the smirking stares of her two friends in the very back and rolled her eyes before walking over and taking the empty seat in front of them. The fire haired girl made a point to not look behind her as she pulled out everything she would need for class. It lasted for all of 45 seconds.

 

“So  what took you so long Dahyun?”

 

Even without having to turn around Dahyun could hear the smug smile Chaeyoung had on her face. She took a deep breath to keep herself from jumping over the seat and beating her and turned around.

 

“I forgot to set my alarm and only just woke up twenty minutes ago.” Dahyun said congratulating herself on keeping her voice level, even if she had to grit out every word through a fake smile. She noticed Rose pull out her phone with a confused face, but her attention was drawn back to Chaeyoung at the girl’s next comment.

 

“That explains the outfit.”

 

Dahyun looked down at herself. She was wearing her plain black leggings, she knew that for a fact, but she hadn’t realized she put on was a cropped Tee.

 

Which had huge red writing on it which said BITE ME.

 

Dahyun groaned out loud and slammed her head down on Chaeyoung’s desk, much to the younger’s amusement. She hated wearing crop top at anytime . She didn’t feel comfortable in them and they made her self-conscious (she only had this one because a friend bought it as a joke). Throw in the print that was on the shirt, and DAhyun was ready to hang herself. She only came out of her self pity when she felt a tap on her shoulder from Rose. She looked up wishing she could disappear to see the girl with a confused expression.

 

“How’d you get here so fast?”

 

Dahyun’s eyes widened as her back went ramrod straight.

 

“W-what,” She coughed into her hand, “What uh, what do you uh, mean?” Dahyun asked looking away.

 

The other two girls looked at each other before leaning in even further.

 

“Something you wanna tell us Dahyun?” Chaeyoung said smirking much too wide for the girl in question’s comfort.

 

“Ms. Park, Kim, and Son!” Dahyun almost snapped her neck with quick she whirled around to face front. 

The three focused front to see the Professor of the class looking as though steam would come out of her ears at any moment.

 

“Maybe you couldn’t hear the bell over your talking, But I would like to begin my class if that is okay with you.” The teacher said crossing her arms as she glared at the girls.

  
  


At least the three of them had the decency to look embarrassed. All three rose and apologized before sitting back down and taking out their supplies. 

 

Non-surprisingly, the three girls were silent for the rest of the lecture, fearing for not only their grades, but also their lives.

  
  


* * *

 

Dahyun sighed as the bell finally rang and began packing up her stuff. As she slipped her last notebook into the sac and zipped it, Her friends walked up beside her. She smiled as she got up with a bounce in her step.

 

After the 2 hour lecture they had sat through, they all had a 45 minute gap before they’re next class. They had all decided they would spend today at a new cafe a little while up the street. It would be the first time they genuinely hung out in a while and she couldn’t wait.

 

“You guys ready to go?” She asked a bright and hopeful smile on her face. But the smile quickly dropped from her lips as Rose bit her lip and looked away and Chaeyoung put on a sad expression.

 

“I’m sorry Dahyun but Me and some of the other junior girls decided to have a study group today.” Rose said still not looking at her hubae, she couldn’t bare to see the girl’s disappointment.

 

“Yea and The rest of the basketball team decided on an extra practice today so I can’t make it either.” Chaeyoung said glancing away and fiddling with the end of her braid.

 

Dahyun smiled gently.

 

“You guys don’t have to worry about me. Go ahead and have fun I’ll be fine.” Dahyun said patting the girls’ shoulder as she slipped by to get out the room.

 

The other two glanced at each other before rushing to catch up.

 

“Really unnie?” Chaeyoung said putting a hand on the older one’s shoulder. Rose only looked on skeptically as the fire haired girl smiled gently.

 

“Yea.” Dahyun nodded, “I can go by myself.”

 

Chaeyoung hugged the girl.

 

“I promise I’ll go with you next time.” Chaeyoung said before dashing off in the direction of the gym.

 

Dahyun turned to Rose. The older girl nodded at her before walking off  in the direction of the library. Dahyun sighed as the girl walked off, letting the smile slip from her face.

 

“I always end up alone anyway.” Dahyun mumbled quietly as she began making her way down the crowded hallway to the front door. Per Rose’s recommendation, she forgoed putting her earbuds in and listened to the other students’ conversations as she passed by.

 

She heard a few mumbled names repeated over and over again by some female students. Park J something or another, A something Yoon? No, maybe it was Joon. Both?…….Kookie?

 

_ Must be a nickname.  _ Dahyun thought as she made her way outside.

 

There weren’t nearly as many students outside but there were still a few groups and individuals sprinkled here and there. She began making her way in the direction of the cafe, having already memorized the way from her phone, still deep in thought.

 

“I wonder If any of them are from Bangtan.” Dahyun mused to herself out loud. 

 

Based on the comments she had heard it was very likely they  _ were  _ the womanizers her unnie was telling about. Some of the words were sweet compliments, some were very colorfully worded insults, and some made her blush as she sped up to get out of hearing range. Of course it was just as possible it wasn’t them, but something told her they were. Dahyun continued walking and got farther out, she began noticing a few puddles along the curb of the road.

 

_ It must’ve rained in this area last night.  _ She thought to herself, vaguely registering the low rumbling that was coming from behind her.

 

*PING*

Dahyun pulled out her cell phone to see who had messaged her. She glanced at the number that wasn’t saved in her phone, but her attention was pulled away as she heard the loud roar of a motorcycle before she was doused in water. Her head sprang up in time to the back of the rider’s jacket, although it was through her now dripping wet hair as she spit out what had gotten into her mouth

 

_ BANGTAN. _

 

Dahyun felt her blood boil. The rider didn’t even stop to apologize. She watched as the rider stopped at the building at the end of the street, parked his bike, and then made his way into the establishment. Having every intention of confronting him she made her way to the building.

 

As she reached the front of the building she realized two things. Firstly, there were  _ two  _ bikes parked out front. Although after reading the jacket of the boy who had splashed her, she wasn’t shocked when she recognized the bike as the one she had gotten a ride on that very morning. Secondly. The boy had walked into the cafe she was planning on going to anyway. She huffed before storming into the cafe and looking around. 

 

She wasn’t surprised when everyone turned to look at her shocked. Not only did she look a hot mess from being soaked, but she had opened the door pretty forcibly. But Dahyun couldn’t care less once she saw a table of boys. All wearing the same leather jacket. She immediately stomped her way over there. 

 

None of the boys had looked up when she entered, but when her hand slammed on the table she had their attention. Three looked completely shocked, two simply raised a brow, one only looked at her boredly and one was grinning like a complete idiot.

 

“Hey cuti”

 

“Can it Taehyung!” Dahyun shouted raising her hand up but not looking at him. Her outburst made his eyes blow wide and 5 of the other boys smirked at her. The last one still looked bored though.

 

“Oh~ Taehyung-ah. Who is”

 

“You too bubblegum!” Dahyun snapped again pointing to the boy in question who was sitting directly in front of her in the semi circle booth. The boy in question immediately glared at the group as they began chuckling.

 

Dahyun slammed her hand on the table to get them quiet again.   
  


“Yah! Didn’t your eomma ever teach you any manners?” The one sitting next to Taehyung said.

 

“Screw manners!” Dahyun said getting more annoyed as she stood still dripping, “I wanna know which one of you leather wearing idiots”

 

“Yah!”

 

“Can it bubblegum!” She immediately snapped off at the interruption, “I wanna know which one of you just rode up here on the blue and black bike.” She said through gritted teeth and glaring at each one of them.

 

The one sitting on the edge of the booth directly to her left stood up.

 

“That would be me. Why do you care?”

 

Dahyun looked up at the boy who stood.  _ Literally.  _ The boy was probably a good 7-9 inches taller than her with blonde, almost white, hair and dimples that showed as he smirked down at her. She noticed a name in the same place as Taehyung’s.

 

_ Kim Namjoon _

  
  


“I care because maybe you didn’t notice with the way you were  _ speeding _ ,” Dahyun said through gritted teeth, “But you sped past and SOAKED. ME. IDIOT.” Dahyun said stabbing him in the chest with her finger with her last three words.

 

The boy looked down at her shocked.  She glanced around the table to see 5 expressions similar to his and the one who had previously looked bored smirking. She glanced back at the one before she shrunk when she saw the tick in his jaw and realized he was now glaring at her. She felt her confidence pretty much melt away as he took a step closer and was now looming over her, suddenly very scared for her life.

 

What Rose’s words again? Psychopaths?

 

Yep. Dahyun was feeling that pretty much full force as the boy leaned down making her lean back slightly as she started fidgeting.

 

“You should really learn some respect, little one.”


	3. What a Heathen

“You should really learn some respect, little one.”

 

Dahyun’s breath hitched as the boy glared down at her. She could feel her heart rate picking up with anxiety as he leaned down closer to her.

 

“Hyung stop. You’re scaring the poor girl.” Dahyun jumped slightly not having realized Taehyung had stood up behind her.

 

Her eyes darted over her shoulder at the boy behind her confused. When her eyes returned she was confused to see the previously threatening boy smiling at her. Not a smirk, not a grin, but what Dahyun perceived to be a genuine smile. Even more confused, she glanced at the table to see most of them looking as though they would die of laughter at any second. Dahyun looked back at the boy in front of her, the same smile still on his face as he stood back and moved to sit back in the booth. He looked at Taehyung with a smirk.

 

“I was only kidding Taehyung. I’m Namjoon, the leader of this little group.” He said, turning his attention back to the girl and gesturing widely to the other boys who sat in the semi circle booth. 

 

_Ah. So it WAS Joon they were whispering in the hall._

 

Dahyun glanced at Taehyung who looked like the kitten that caught the canary. She rolled her eyes and smacked his hand away as he moved to touch her shoulder, taking a step away from him. He still grinned at her anyway as he faced his friends.

 

“This is Kim Dahyun.” He said startling the fire haired girl who snapped her attention to him.

 

“I didn’t tell you my name.” She said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the older boy. His grin bigger.

 

“We have a class together. You fall asleep a lot.” Taehyung said the second part off-handedly, but Dahyun still blushed at it. This boy clearly knew a good amount about her when she knew next to nothing about him in return.

 

She let her eyes slide to the boy standing next to her who was looking at her expectantly. She simply looked back at him. She had clearly missed something, but she couldn’t really find it in her to care. She raised a brow when he made no attempt to repeat himself and earned a boxy grin from the boy that, though she’d never admit it out loud, made her stomach flutter.

 

“I asked if you wanted to join us?” Taehyung said chuckling as he gestured to the seat that he had previously been sitting in. Her eyes widened at the offer, looking around at the other boys that occupied the table and then flicking back to the one next to her. 

 

“I don’t sit with strangers.” She said dead serious, though the boys in the booth still laughed as though she had said something humorous.

 

“Well would you rather sit by yourself?” The one with bubblegum hair asked smirking, “Because from the looks of it, you don’t have any friends here.”

 

Her eyes drifted down to the name on his shoulder.

 

PARK JIMIN

 

“Okay firstly, screw you bubblegum. Secondly, even if I wanted to sit with you, I now have to spend the rest of my break walking home and changing out of these clothes.” She said throwing Namjoon a pointed look. He simply smirked and winked at her, making her blush a little much to her chagrin.

 

“That’s too bad.” 

 

Her eyes flicked over to the voice. The boy it belonged to was quite handsome with black hair, brown eyes, and a flirtatious smirk firmly in place.

 

KIM SEOKJIN

 

“You seem like quite a fun girl.” He said with a tone that caused Dahyun’s face to scrunch in confusion.

 

She opened her mouth to question him, but became distracted when Taehyung suddenly pushed her body into the booth and sat beside her. She quickly snapped to glare at him, only to find smiling in a way that made her stomach erupt in butterflies.

 

“Um excuse me.” She managed to say.

 

“Yes?” He said leaning in and smirking.  
  


He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. Not that she could get any warmer considering every drop of blood in her body was currently racing to fill her cheeks.

 

“Aish Taehyung. Are you trying to kill her? Back up.” The boy on the other side of Dahyun said reaching behind and over the girl to slap the boy over the head.

 

JUNG HOSEOK

 

“Hyung!!” He whined like a child while rubbing the place Hoseok had hit him, “ That was not necessary.” 

 

Dahyun smirked and turned to the older boy.

 

“You’re my favorite.” She said ignoring the offended scoff that came from her other side in favor of smiling at Hoseok.

 

The boy smiled at her and for a moment she swore he was made of pure sunshine.

 

“What about me?” Taehyung asked causing her to roll her eyes.

 

“You pinned me against a wall.” She said exasperatedly earning a few smirks she failed to notice.

 

“You swung at me with a textbook.”

 

“You snuck up on me at night time.”

 

“You shouldn’t have been walking alone in the first place.”

 

“Yea well, I, uh. Uhm.”

 

Dahyun huffed at the triumphant smirk that appeared on the boys face and rolled her eyes at the chuckles she heard from the exchange.

 

“Taehyung get up. I need to go.” Dahyun said over dealing with him and beginning to get uncomfortable from her wet clothes. She was met with the boy pouting at her.

 

“But I wanna hang out with you Dahyun-ah.” Was the pouty response she received, making her huff for the umpteenth time that day.

 

“Yea well take that up with Namjoon. Now move, if I don’t leave now there’s no way I’ll have time to get to my class.” She said beginning to try to shove the boy out of the way. 

 

He simply sat pouting as her feeble attempts did little to nudge the boy, until he suddenly smiled at her. Dahyun immediately got suspicious and stopped shoving at his shoulders to narrow her eyes.

 

“I don’t like that look.” She stated simply making the boys around the table laugh at her. Non-surprisingly though, it did very little to dampen the boy’s mood as he leaned into her space again.

 

“How about I give you a ride home? Then I can hang out with you and you’ll have time to change.” He said matter of factly. As though they’d known each other for years and hadn’t only just met the night before. Dahyun looked at him like he’d lost his mind before checking the time. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

 

“You’re not gonna get up and move unless I agree are you?” She said keeping her eyes closed and her hands on her head.

 

“Nope.” Was the boy’s immediate response. Dahyun sighed again while cursing whatever deity was causing this nuisance in her life.

 

“Fine Fine. Just hurry up. I don’t wanna be late.” She relented, already beginning to shove the boy out of the booth. He happily shot up though, which caused her to fall over where he had previously been.

 

Dahyun heard the uproarious laughter of the boys and it only surmised in raising both her misery and her embarrassment as she sat up and slid out the booth with a huff.

 

“Well see you guys. I guess.” She said awkwardly waving at the little group and making her way towards the door. 

 

She had expected Taehyung to be right behind her, so the girl was confused as she held the door and the boy didn’t immediately walk through. She stood there for a few seconds before letting the door slide close when she felt the stare of the cashier on her. She walked towards where Taehyung’s bike rested and pulled out her phone to look at the time displayed across her lock screen. She sighed irritated as she glanced at the door willing the owner of the bike to come out. When he did not (what a shocker) She relented to accepting that she would probably be late to class and unlocked her phone to play a game.

 

When she did so, she noticed the notification of the message she had gotten while walking to the cafe. Seeing it was an unknown number curiosity took over and she immediately tapped it and was taken to her messaging app.

 

_Is this Kim Dahyun????_

 

Technically, the message wasn’t anything out of the ordinary for most people. It could’ve been someone she had given her number to from a party, or maybe even one of classmates she had given it to for tutoring. It could have even been someone who had gotten her number from one of her friends.

 

Except, Dahyun doesn’t give out her phone number to _anyone._ Only her family, Chaeyoung, and Rose had it actually. She also knows her friends would never give it out without asking her permission. Therefore to receive such a text not only confused the girl, but also gave her a little anxiety. She bit her lip as she typed out a response, vaguely registering a bell faintly ringing a few feet away. 

 

_Yes, who is this?_

 

“You okay?” 

 

Dahyun jumped from the voice suddenly appearing beside her, nearly dropping her phone in the process.

 

“Yah! Stop doing that!” The fire haired girl shouted hitting Taehyung in his chest with the hand that wasn’t clutching her own.

 

“But how can you expect me to do that when you’re reaction is always so cute.” Taehyung asked flirtatiously, leaning into her space as she leaned against the wall.

 

“Gee. Why does this feel so familiar?” Dahyun said flatly causing the boy to laugh.

 

_There go those butterflies again._

 

“So what took you so long?” Dahyun asked nonchalantly when the boy had finished laughing. She raised an eyebrow when he looked at her caught off guard before walking towards his bike. Dahyun followed right behind him expecting an answer.

 

“Nothing. They just wanted to make sure I didn’t forget something.” He said turning to face her and putting the helmet on her head, suddenly frowning. Dahyun didn’t fight as he began to strap it on. Even though she knew she could do it herself.

 

“Really? What was”  
  


“Are you ready to go?” He cut her off abruptly and stepping away to mount his bike.

 

“Um. Yea.” Dahyun said choosing to let his odd behavior go as she mounted the bike behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

 

Taehyung noted as they were riding how she would tighten her grip on him when he accelerated or tuck her head into his back every time he turned. He even heard her whimper when he had stopped a little too suddenly. It made his earlier thoughts about her from that morning pop back into his head and he made a note to ask her about it when he got the chance.

 

* * *

  
  


Dahyun dismounted the bike and unstrapped the helmet on her head.

 

“Thanks for the ride.” She said handing it over to the boy who was still on the bike. He placed the helmet in his lap while smiling at her.

 

“No problem.” He replied.

 

Dahyun nodded her head expecting him to leave, and when he didn’t she became confused and pursed her lips.

 

“Are you gonna, you know, leave?” She asked bluntly and vaguely gesturing with her arm. Taehyung chuckled before leaning over his handlebars.

 

“Well I was planning to give you a ride back to campus. You are a little short on time after all.” He said smirking with his head laying over his arms. Dahyun nodded her head.

 

“Okay then I’ll be right back out thanks.” She said smiling a little before turning. She walked to the door and put her hand on the handle before stopping abruptly. She could feel Taehyung’s stare on her and she bit her lip as a thought ran through her head. She heaved a heavy sigh.

 

“You okay?” She heard Taehyung call confusedly from his bike. She sighed again before turning around to face him.

 

“Fine. Um. Do you, uh.” Dahyun awkwardly scratched the back of her neck Taehyung raised an eyebrow at her, “Do you wanna come inside and wait?” She rushed out awkwardly while looking anywhere but at the boy in front of her.

 

She could just barely hear Taehyung chuckle before the rumbling of his motorcycle stopped abruptly and she could hear him clearly. She quickly looked down and she’ll forever swear up and down it was to check the non existent laces of her slip ons. _Not_ because hearing him laugh had caused heat to rush to her face and the butterflies within her to take flight once again. By the time she looked up again Taehyung was standing in front of her and smiling.

 

Dahyun quickly spun on her heel before her face could get any redder (If that was even possible) And opened the door, only letting go once Taehyung began to hold it open. Dahyun prayed she wouldn’t regret this decision as they climbed the stairs together.

 

* * *

 

“Okay well, You can just sit here I guess.” Dahyun said motioning to the couch with her arm, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

Taehyung nodded and sat down on the sofa, looking over the back of it to watch Dahyun shuffle down the hall to her room before he heard her door close. He pulled out his phone checking for any messages that were of actual importance to him. There were a few from the group chat he had with the others, most of which were them asking if he’d be back.

 

 **Taehyung:** No I won’t.

 

 **Hoseok Hyung:** Why? Are you gonna hang with Miss cutie Instead?????

 

Taehyung felt something close to annoyance flare up in his chest as his jaw tightened at the message.

 

 **Taehyung:** Don’t call her that.

 

 **Kookie:** Uh oh hyung.

 **Kookie:** Think you struck a nerve

 

 **Taehyung:** Shut up Jungkook.

 

 **Kookie:** Yep. Definitely struck a nerve.

 

 **Taehyung:** …....

  
  


Okay. So maybe muting the group chat _and_ silencing his phone was a tiny bit much, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t like them referring to Dahyun in such ways, especially Hoseok. He didn’t like how friendly the two were in the diner or that Dahyun said she liked his hyung better than him.

 

Taehyung sighed deeply and carded a hand through his hair. He once again looked over the back of the couch waiting for Dahyun to come back. He sighed again before going to play games on his phone.

 

He suddenly heard a loud crash followed immediately by the girl screaming bloody murder and then he was on his feet in less than a second and running down the hall. He flicked his head around trying to figure out which of the three doors was hers.

 

“Um Dahyun?” He called confused.

 

“In here.” Was the muffled response he got before jerked forward to open the door at the end of the hall. He opened the door to see Dahyun sitting on the floor with her head bent down and rubbing the back of her skull. He immediately rushed to her side and dropped down to his knee beside her. 

 

“What happened? Are okay? Did you hit your head?” He asked hurriedly and barely breathing in between. He put one of his hands on her knee and the other over the one rubbing her head as he tried to get a better look at the spot. 

 

If Dahyun wasn’t in so much pain at the moment, or didn’t find how worried the poor boy was amusing, she probably would’ve turned red at the current position they were in. But she was in pain and he _was_ being amusing.

 

“I’m Fine Taehyung-ssi.” She said smiling but hissed as Taehyung applied a little too much pressure to her head and he immediately retracted.

 

“Sorry. Sorry. Here, let’s get you up.” He said standing and holding out both his hands to help the girl up. She easily accepted the help to stand and then sat on the edge of her bed with Taehyung hesitantly joining her.

 

“What even happened?” He asked as he watched the girl rub the back of her head again. He watched as Dahyun flicked her head in the opposite direction and mumbled out a response.

 

Raising a brow he huffed a laugh before leaning over.

 

“Can you repeat that? I wasn’t really able to understand.” He smirked as the girl huffed and looked over at him before glancing away again.

 

“I slipped listening to my music.” She said focusing in front of her. She did, however, look over when she heard a small chuckle from her side. Turning, she saw the boy next to her trying to laugh. She folded her arms and pouted as her cheeks turned red.

 

“Sorry. It’s not funny, but it kind of it is.” He said still trying (and failing if Dahyun may add) to not laugh out loud at the girls expense before epically failing and laughing loudly.

 

“Yah!” Dahyun shouted at the boy, not even able to finish her complaint before immediately regretting it as her head began to hurt.

 

Taehyung stopped laughing as the girl hissed and grabbed her skull again in pain. He scooted over to be closer before placing his hands over her own and placing them in her lap. She immediately flicked her eyes down as he gingerly put his hand on her skull.

 

“Maybe I should take you to the hospital Dahyun-ah. You could have a concussion.” He said quietly feeling the back of her head. Although it was pretty hard to do so due to the fact of her scrunchy being placed right where she bumped it.

 

“It’s fine. I fall _all_ the time, that was nothing.” Dahyun had meant for it to lighten the mood but the worried look Taehyung shot her made clamp down on any other jokes in favor of looking at her lap.

 

“Yea, that’s not very reassuring. If anything, I’m more worried.” Taehyung replied softly. 

 

Dahyun felt a slight tug at her hair before it became a curtain around her face. Her breath hitching as she felt Taehyung card his fingers into her hair to her scalp. She was so focused on trying to keep the blood rushing to her face at a minimal, that she completely zoned out.

 

Dahyun blinked and looked up from her lap only to be met with Taehyung’s face an inch or two from hers as he kneeled in front of her. Taehyung smirked as he watched the poor girl’s eyes go wide and her body tense.

 

“As I’ve been saying for the past two minutes, your head seems fine. You sure you don’t want to go to the hospital just in case?” He asked, grabbing her hands as she began to fidget with them instead of answering him. He tried not to let his disappointment show when she yanked her hands away as if he had burned her. He instead etched up a brow at her as he waited for a response.

 

“Like I said Sunbae, I fall all the time.” She said not making eye contact.

 

“Yea but I could hear you hit the floor from the living room. For someone so tiny you made a lot of noise.” He said chuckling to himself. He smiled as she turned to him with her cheeks red.

 

_It’s cute when she blushes._

 

“I wish people would stop calling me tiny.” She huffed as she swung her legs to the side of Taehyung, narrowly missing clocking him in the head, and stood up. Taehyung followed suit getting up from his knees and promptly took her spot on her bed with his legs crossed as she began rummaging in her closet.

 

“Now what are you doing?” He asked as she knelt to the floor of her closet. She glanced over her shoulder at him momentarily before going back to her task.

 

“Firstly, get your feet of my bed you heathen.”

 

“Ouch was that really”

 

“Secondly I’m looking for, aha here they are.” Dahyun exclaimed turning to reveal herself holding a pair of white sneakers.

 

It was only then that Taehyung noticed the girl had already changed out of her previous outfit. She was now wearing a long sleeved dark maroon sweater tucked into the front of her plain blue jeans. The outfit wasn’t particularly anything special, yet somehow he still felt his mouth go dry as she stood there smiling at him like she just won an award for finding her shoes. She looked absolutely adorable.

 

“Yah. Didn’t I tell you to get your feet off my bed.” The look she was currently throwing him however, was anything but. He quickly shot his legs to dangle off her bed as she sat down beside him.

 

He swore he heard her mumble something along the lines of “disrespectful heathen” but decided to let it go in favor of watching her. As she finished tying her shoes she began to turn on the bed in search of something. He raised an eyebrow as she looked confused before she shook her head and got off the bed.

  
  


Dahyun made her way back to her closet and pulled out a hair dryer before walking to her vanity and plugging it in. As she began to dry her hair she noticed Taehyung looking at her in the mirror.

  
  


“What?” She asked turning to face him as she blew the hot air through her hair.

 

“Hyung really soaked you huh?” He asked smirking. His smile only grew when Dahyun got visibly annoyed before she groaned.

 

“Yes! He sped right through a puddle and soaked me. Not to mention he didn’t even _attempt_ to slow down and apologize. Actually come to think of it the jerk didn’t apologize in the diner either, he just smirked at me. SMIRKED! The audacity of some people I swear one day Im gonna- Yah why are you laughing?” Dahyun huffed slamming her hair dryer down as Taehyung fell off her bed laughing.

 

He attempted to speak, but it only resulted in him laughing harder as he sat on the floor. Dahyun couldn’t help the way her mouth curved up or the slight giggle that escaped her at the boy’s antics. She put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile as she continued to chastise the boy for laughing at her misery.

 

“I’m not laughing at you Dahyunnie I swear.” He said as he finally calmed down to just chuckling. Dahyun chose to bypass the nickname that he let slip, in favor of making sure her heart rate didn’t spike any higher than it already was, as she unplugged her hair dryer.

 

“Really? Because your position on my floor and laughter say otherwise.” She said crossing her arms and pouting at the boy as he stood up.

 

“Sorry. It’s just watching you get so angry at hyung is adorable since you’re so tiny. It makes you seem even more cute.” He said flirtatiously as he stepped into her personal space. Dahyun swore this boy was going to give her whiplash with how quick he changed emotions.

 

“You know, you tend to always be in my personal space.” She mumbled looking away.

 

“See you say that, but I don’t see you trying to push me away either.” He said softly as he reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and let his hand linger on the side of her face. Taehyung’s grin only grew when he felt her cheek heat up beneath his hand.

 

Dahyun was frozen in place for a moment not knowing what to do. She just stared up at him as she felt his thumb begin to stroke her cheek. The girl glanced away when the eye contact became too much and her eyes landed on her alarm clock.

 

“You know. We should um. Get going if we want to uh.” Dahyun stuttered trying to get her thoughts together and breathe all at once. Which proved to be quite a challenge at the moment. She glanced at Taehyung in time to watch him quirk up his eyebrow at her. Finally, it seemed her brain began to function again.

 

“We’re gonna be late to class if we don’t leave now.” Dahyun amazingly said to her own surprise as she attempted to take a step back. Taehyung was quicker though in grabbing the loop of her jeans and tugging.

 

Dahyun gasped as all the space was eliminated between their bodies and she looked up to be met Taehyung’s smirk only an inch away as he leaned down.

“Sunba-”

 

“I can think of something much more fun, if you’re brave enough Dahyun.”


End file.
